Awkward Beginnings
by Revalations
Summary: Snow saw the most beautiful girl in all of Cocoon, and decided he wanted to get to know her.  He never counted on her sister being a part of that knowledge.


Awkward Beginnings

* * *

><p>Serah glanced at the clock on the wall across the outdoor café and sighed. Light was late…again. Not that she was really surprised in the first place; her older sister took her job as a part of the Guardian Corps very seriously.<p>

She'd get there eventually. It's not like Serah was in any kind of hurry.

Bodhum was famous for two things: the annual fireworks display that attracted tourists like a moth to the flame, and the cafés dotting its streets. Some may call them hole-in-the-wall dinky coffee makers, but the locals and any who tried them out knew better. There was nowhere better in all of Cocoon to get a fresh cup of coffee.

Serah was always up to trying out new cafés. The one she was at now was an open-air style right on the beach. It had a wonderful view and the coffee was excellent. She picked her mug up and sipped as she thought about it, relishing the taste before it disappeared. With a smile and a contented sigh, she opened up a book she'd brought with her for the wait on Lightning she'd come to expect.

"Are you doing alright over here?"

Serah looked up, her eyes owlish in surprise. "Um, yes. Thank you. Your coffee is delicious," she added with a smile.

"Thanks, hun. If you need anything don't hesitate," the woman smiled as she walked back over to the counter.

Serah nodded and grinned again before looking back down to her book. She'd seen that barmaid before…but she couldn't place where.

Her thoughts were interrupted when somebody slid into the chair across from her, where she'd expected her sister would sit when she arrived. Before she looked up from her book, there was a smooth, masculine voice meeting her ears.

"Am I in heaven? Cause you must be an angel."

The corner of Serah's lips quirked in a slightly amused manner before she huffed and answered, her eyes not leaving the book even once to look at the man trying to flirt with her.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," was all she said, a smile on her face as her eyes flitted across the page she'd been on to make him think she wasn't as interested as she really was.

"Okay, then…" he started. Serah saw him lean back in his chair from the corner of her eye, and in that same glance she saw a toned chest framed with a beige coat. His chances just got a little better, she thought.

"How 'bout this? Do you have a map? Cause I just got lost in your eyes."

"I'm not even looking at you," Serah giggled, not even pretending to read anymore as she stared at one spot in her open book.

"No, but you don't seem too interested in that book either."

Serah decided that she _really_ liked the sound of this man's voice.

"What makes you think I'm not waiting for my boyfriend right now?" she asked, the tone in her voice teasing.

"Well…uh, don't freak out, cause I'm not a stalker or anything, but you've been sitting here for a while now. Even if you _were_ waiting for a boyfriend, it's not a relationship worth keeping if he makes you wait this long."

She closed her eyes at that, the smile staying. "Well, I guess you're right about that. Lucky I'm not waiting on some guy then, huh?"

"Yeah…real lucky."

Serah's lips quirked again, and she shook her head as her eyes stayed glued to a page in her book. "Well, it's going to take more than a few cheesy pick-up lines for me to pay proper attention to you."

There was a small pause before he answered her, sitting forward and resting his elbows against the table, large, masculine hands clasped in front of him.

"Okay then, let me try again. My name is Snow Villiers, and I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. It would be an absolute honor if you would allow me to treat you out to dinner whenever you are available next, Miss…?" he ended, his tone inflecting up as he trailed off in a hopeful manner.

Serah let out a small laugh as she put her book down and finally met the gaze of the man sitting across from her. She swallowed before she could respond, trying to keep the immediate attraction she felt for him out of her expression. There was only a moment of silence (though to Serah it felt like ten minutes) before she regained her composure and responded gracefully.

"Serah Farron. And it would be my pleasure," she finished, tilting her head in what she hoped was a cute manner.

"Serah Farron…" he repeated softly to himself, smiling with icy blue eyes. Serah nearly didn't hear what he said next as she studied his appearance; he was definitely a _man_. His arms were muscular, his shoulders broad, and his face…well, the stubble on his strong jaw only accentuated the bleach blonde hair falling into his crystalline eyes from underneath a black bandanna. She tuned in just as he started speaking again, chastising herself silently at her school girlish assessment of his physique.

"Well then, Miss Serah, I will begin by telling you that the pleasure is all mine. When will you be available?"

"Tomorrow night," she answered promptly, waiting to see his reaction. To her delight, the nearness of the date seemed to thrill him as his eyes energized with happiness.

"Perfect. I'll meet you here at seven tomorrow evening. But until then…what were you actually—"

"You're in my seat."

Serah watched with anxiety as Lightning approached the man sitting across from her with ice in her eyes. The younger sibling started to panic a little, memories of other boys her sister had scared away flashing through her mind as she saw Snow instinctively lean back a little from the intensity of the glare he was receiving.

"I was waiting for my sister to get off of work," Serah began, mentally patting herself on the back as she recovered the conversation gracefully. But as much as she wanted to talk more with Snow…if he stuck around, Lightning would hang him out to dry. Or punch him across the ocean. Probably the latter. Time to eject him from the conversation. "Thank you for your company Snow, and I'll see you later."

Snow looked irked, glancing between Serah and Lightning, before standing and offering his seat to the woman standing eerily close to him.

"Uh, yeah…bye, Serah. And thanks." With a wink and a wave, he turned and walked down to the beach, stopping to pump his fist into the air with a loud hoot when he was a little ways away. Serah's eyes were still on him at this point, and she laughed at his theatrics.

Turning back to her sister, who was now occupying the chair Snow had been in a minute ago, Serah's grin dimmed as she saw Lightning's narrowed eyes also on the man walking away from them. Her green-blue eyes slid slowly to her sister, still narrowed in suspicion.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh…just someone who happened by. How was work today?" she answered brightly, picking up her temporarily forgotten mug and taking a sip.

"Fine…" she started, and though Serah could tell her sister didn't believe her, she let it drop.

As the elder began recounting the events of her day, Serah couldn't help but indulge the small voice in the back of her head telling her that tomorrow night was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More Snow x Serah lovins. xD

I just love Lightning. So much. xD She's such a megabitch!

xoxo/Revalations


End file.
